goanimate_v14fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Clark II's Punishment Day
Kenny Clark II's Punishment Day was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor and the video of it made by Kyle Rangel. Plot Mmarpreto punishes Kenny Clark II by having Karl Hamburger to fart on him, Hans Heimler to pee on him, Rocking Ralph to poop on him, having him to smell Johnny's poop, having him to smell Rita's pee, having him to lick Carol's vagina, having Little Hans Heimler to beat him up, Maryetta to kill Little Bill, having Jiving Janice to rip his Daniel Tiger plush toys, donating his Schoolhouse Rock VHS's to Hugo, and sending him to the Horror Factory logo. Cast *Brian as Kenny Clark II. *Paul as Mmarpreto. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *Joey as Johnny. *Kayla as Rita. *Ivy as Carol. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler and Jiving Janice. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Simon as Hugo. Transcript see the Vulturetoons Intro the intro to the living room Mmarpreto: Kenny Clark II, how dare you ask African Vulture for the Nutzis episodes! That does it! Today was punishment day. First punishment, Karl will fart on you. walks up to Kenny II Karl: Kenny II, i am so frustrated in you for asking African Vulture for the Nutzis episodes. Prepare to be farted on. farts on Kenny II; We hear a farting noise II vomits leaves Mmarpreto: Second punishment, Hans will pee on you. walks up to Kenny II Hans: Kenny II, i told you not to ask African Vulture for the sleeping pictures. You wouldn't listen to her. Prepare to be peed on. pees on Kenny II; We hear a peeing noise leaves Mmarpreto: Third punishment, Ralph will poop on you. walks up to Kenny II Ralph: Kenny II, i do not want you to ask African Vulture for the wedding pictures. You had to harass her. Prepare to be pooped on. {Ralph poops on Kenny II; We hear another farting noise] leaves Mmarpreto: Fourth punishment, you will smell Johnny's poop. Kenny Clark II: Please no, Mmarpreto! I am so sorry! I promise! Mmarpreto: Too bad. Here comes Johnny. walks up to Kenny II, holding his poop Johnny: Kenny II, i had enough of you asking African Vulture for the music videos. You had to stalk her. Now smell my poop. II smells Johnny's poop; We hear a smelling noise II vomits leaves Mmarpreto: Fifth punishment, you will smell Rita's pee. Kenny II: Mmarpreto, i am very sorry for betraying African Vulture. Mmarpreto: It does not matter. Come with me to the bathroom. II and Mmarpreto walk up to the bathroom to the bathroom Rita: Kenny II, I am sick and tired of you asking African Vulture for the driving pictures. You did not listen to her. Now smell my pee. II smells Rita's pee II vomits back to the living room Mmarpreto: Sixth punishment, you will lick Carol's vagina. Kenny II: Ew, Mmarpreto. That was disgusting. Mmarpreto: Do it now! walks up to Kenny II Carol: Kenny II, i am angry at you for asking African Vulture for the toilet pictures. That was stupid. Now lick my vagina. II licks Carol's vagina; A censor block appears censor block dissappears, and Kenny II vomits leaves Kenny II: Yuck!! Mmapreto: Seventh punishment, Hans Jr will beat you up. Hans walks up to Kenny II Little Hans: Kenny II, i heard you had to ask African Vulture for the picnic pictures. Prepare for some bleeding. Hans beats up Kenny II; A censor block appears censor block dissappears, and Kenny II's belly bleeds Hans leaves Mmarpreto: Eighth punishment, Maryetta will kill Little Bill. to Maryetta's bedroom Mmarpreto: Do you have anything to say before Maryetta kills Little Bill? Kenny II: I like you, Little Bill. Maryetta: Good. Now prepare to be killed, Little Bill. kills Little Bill; A censor block appears censor block dissappears, and Little Bill was dead Kenny II: No, Little Bill! back to the living room Mmarpreto: Ninth punishment, Janice will rip your Daniel Tiger plush toys. to Janice's bedroom Janice: Kenny II, i am so angry at you for making fun of African Vulture. The reason why she blocked you on Twitter was because you are harassing her. I am going to rip your Daniel Tiger plush toys. rips Kenny II's Daniel Tiger plush toys; A censor block appears censor block dissappears, and Kenny II's Daniel Tiger plush toys are ripped Kenny II: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooo!! back to the living room Mmarpreto: Tenth punishment, giving your Schoolhouse Rock VHS's to Hugo. takes away Kenny II's Schoolhouse Rock VHS's Kenny II: Mmarpreto, no! to Hugo's bedroom Mmarpreto: Hey Hugo. I have something for you. Hugo: What is it, Mmarpreto? Schoolhouse Rock VHS's appear Mmarpreto: The VHS's are from Kenny II. Hugo: Thank you Mmarpreto. Now i can watch them. back to the living room Mmarpreto: Eleventh punishment, you will be sent to the Horror Factory logo! sends Kenny II up to the black background Kenny II: Why did i sent to the Horror Factory logo? Horror Factory logo plays creature walks up to Kenny II and screams a bit loud, frightening Kenny II; The words 'HORROR FACTORY" are shown with a picture of a screaming face;The same creature jumps back up and screams at Kenny II, destroying his ears II was dead